vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Smile Company/Gallery
Standard The Good Smile Company has produced a number of figurines based on PVs of Vocaloids from Crypton Future Media as well as standard ones based on their boxart. Max Factory uses the Good Smile Company for distribution, which is why several model lines appear in both their and Good Smile's catalogs and many Max Factory models are listed as "Good Smile Company" instead of "Max Factory". It can therefore be difficult sometimes to determine who produced the models and mislabeling may occur. *Miku Append; Following he release of the Hatsune Miku Append voicebanks, this figurine was produced. The artist ws Asai (APSY) Masaki and it was released in 2011.link *The Standard and DX Love is War Figurines are designed by Ishinaga Sakurako who had also made a Garage Kit version of the figurines. They were released in 2012.linklink *The Lat scale model Miku is based on a popular MikuMikuDance model by "Lat", the artist was Hiro and it was released in 2011.link *The 1/8 scale model of Hatsune Miku was sculpted by Nendoron and YOSHI. It was very popular and was re-released several times since its first release in 2008.link *Racing Queen Miku 2010 was based on the Derivative used by Good Smile Racing in the 2010 season under the sponsorship of Crypton Future Media. The artist was Ishinaga Sakurakolink *The 2011 version of Racing Miku has not been released yet.link *The World is Mine Princess Miku figurine was made by Ishinaga Sakurako. A light frame version was also released. Both models were released in 2009.linklink *The Miku CM version was a limited and exclusive model made by YOSHI and released in 2009. It was sold at the Wonder Festival 2009 Summer (limited to 1500 pieces).linklink *The PVC Rin model was made by Toona Kanshi and was released in 2009.link *The PVC Len model was made by Toona Kanshi and was released in 2009.link *The PVC Luka comes with microphone stand, and tuna, tuna has its own supporting stand. Extra faces and hands also included. *The KAITO Figma received high demand from fans and producers alike, it was released on September 27, 2013 *The Megurine Luka Toeto model was made by Nakamura Fumitoshi and released in 2011.link *The Cheerful vers. Miku was made by Kiking. It was released as part of the Cheerful Japan in 2012.link *The 'POP & CUTE' ver. Miku was made by Hiro Kanzaki for Hana Soumen P's popular Vocaloid videos http://www.goodsmile.info/product/en/3323/Miku+Hatsune+HSP+ver.html *1/8 scale Hatsune Miku Shinkai Shoujo ver. figurine based on the song by the same name.link Nendoroid Nendoroids are a figurine that is produced in super-deformed style. They come with interchangeable faces and props. Some contain limbs which can be swapped out for other parts, though they usually have a minimum amount of posing that can be done to the figure otherwise. Heads and a bodies can be disconnected as well, allowing collectors to mix and match outfits between figurines. They are not a toy and are designed purely for collecting, despite the extras that come with them. |-|"Basic"= In doll collector termology, "basic" refers to the default or standard model for any character within a series. The following are models which are consider the "basic" models of Vocaloid. ---- *The standard Hatsune Miku figurine is one of the most popular Nendoroids made by the Good Smile Company and has seen several re-releases since the initial first release. It was made by Ageta Yukiwo and first released in 2008.link *The Nendoroid Miku Append figurine was produced by Sea and Nendoron and released in 2012. It was released as part of promotions of Hatsune Miku's Append voicebank.link *The Kagamine Len Nendoroid figurine was made by Ageta Yukiwo and released in 2008.link *The Kagamine Rin Nendoroid figurine was made by Ageta Yukiwo and Nendoron and released in 2008.link *The jumbo-sized Hatsune Miku Kuji was one of the top prizes given away in a Kuji 2012 draw. It is approx. 300mm in height. link *The 2.0 version of Hatsune Miku Nendoroid which also comes with all new optional parts such as a keyboard and a guitar for some brand new poses, and even some alternate parts that allow you to pose her sitting down. It was released in May 2013.Hatsune Miku Facebook *The Kagamine Rin Append Nendoroid figurine comes with three different expressions including a cheerful smiling face, a winking face and a pleading expression. She also comes with a background panel and special display arm allowing you pose her back-to-back with the Kagamine Len Append Nendoroid.Good Smile Company, Nendoroid Kagamine Rin: Append *The Kagamine Len Append Nendoroid figurine comes with three different expressions including a cheerful smiling face, a winking face and a serious expression. He also comes with a background panel and special display arm allowing you to pose him back-to-back with the Kagamine Rin Append.Good Smile Company, Nendoroid Kagamine Len: Append |-|Cheerful Japan= The Cheerful Japan models were released in support of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, a small part of the sale of each figurine went to related charities. ---- *The limited edition Cheerful support version of Hatsune Miku was identical to the normal Hatsune Miku model with the addition of several props. It was released as part of the Cheerful Japanese promotions in 2011.link *The Cheerful Kagamine Len Nendoroid figurine was made by Ageta Yukiwo and Nendoron and released in 2012 as part of the Cheerful Japan promotional event.link *The Cheerful Kagamine Rin Nendoroid figurine was made by Ageta Yukiwo and Nendoron and released in 2012 as part of the Cheerful Japan promotional event.link |-|Snow Miku= ---- *The first Yuki or "Snow" Miku was released in 2010. Though almost identical to the original figurine, the colors and new additions that came with it were done by Nendoron in 2010. It was only made for sale at the Sapporo Winter Festival/Wonder Festival 2010 events and was a limited edition.link *A updated version of the Yuki Miku model was sold in 2011 and crafted by Takano Meishi. This one had articulated parts and was sold at the Wonder Festival 2011 (Winter)& GSC Online Shop.link *A fluffy coat vers. of Yuki Miku was released in 2012 modeled by Takano Meishi. It was Sapporo Snow Festival 2012, Wonder Festival 2012 Winter, and GSC web shop exclusive. It had a LED light up stage.link |-|Racing Miku= |-|Misc.= ---- *The Mikku Miku cosplay nendoroid is often mistaken for Hatsune Miku herself but is actually based on Lucky Star character Kagami Hiiragi. It was scupltured by Nendoron in 2008 and was made after the character was seen cosplaying in Lucky Star as Hatsune Miku briefly. Though this occured only for brief few seconds, the moment was very popular with fans.link Nendoroid Petite/Puchi These are also in Super-deformed style and as their name suggests are much smaller in size. They are a basic model compared to the bigger Nendoroids, often cheaper in price. They do not usually have props and usually have no interchangeable parts. Nendoroid Plus Nendoroid Plush Rubber Strap Set Other Albums References Category:Figurines